The present invention relates to a coke oven door, more particularly to a coke oven door provided with locking bar units mounted so as to extend through holes on the side plates of the door body and having such construction that on both ends thereof are eccentrically mounted rollers for engaging with latching hooks on the sealing frame.
The conventional coke oven doors for closing the coke oven mouths on both pusher and coke sides are provided with upper and lower locking bar boxes each of which is spring loaded. Thus, when a plurality of spring loaded pushers for depressing door knife edge are mounted on the outer surface of the door body, there must be balance between the total pressure of the spring loaded pushers and the pressure of the locking bars. And, if the total pressure of the pushers is increased in disregard of the balance, the compression springs in the bar boxes are always overpressed by the differential pressure. This results in decreased margin of spring pressure of the locking bars which is required when releasing it for installation and removal of the door and thus apt to interfere with removal and installation operations or damage to the knife edge.
Further, the conventional locking bars have only the function of engaging with the latching hooks projecting from the sealing frame.